Mon diabolique professeur
by Hashiiko
Summary: Avoir Grimmjow Jaggerjack comme professeur de langue ça craint, mais si il est votre amant cela peut devenir intéressant sur tous les points. Notre Ichigo national doit gérer les deux facettes de son compagnon, l'amant et le professeur. Pas facile tout les jours. Relation établie.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating :** **M (Lemon/Yaoi) [Relation entre hommes], léger BDSM.**

 **Couple :** **Grimmjow/Ichigo**

 **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Tite Kubo et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour mes écrit**

 **NDA :** **Après un long moment de réflexion je commence cette petite fic, rien de bien compliqué, j'espère juste qu'elle vous plaira.**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **Lundi 6 janvier 2016 – 7H du matin**_

Un jeune homme dormait paisiblement bien au chaud dans ses draps, enfin paisiblement jusqu'à ce que le réveil décide que son repos était terminé.

DRIIIIIIIIIIING

L'endormi prit le réveil et le balança proprement dans le mur. Ce fut alors la fin pour ce pauvre réveil, paix à son âme.

« - Debout la belle aux bois dormant, tu vas être en retard.  
\- La ferme… Je suis fatigué…  
\- Comme tous les matins, aller lève tes jolie p'tites fesses de ce lit.  
\- C'est ta faute si je suis fatigué je te signal…  
\- Tu ne disais pas non il me semble.  
\- Mmmm…  
\- Eh ! Te rendors pas ! Je suis sérieux Ichi, lève-toi ! »

Le dit Ichi, aussi connu sous le nom d'Ichigo Kurosaki, plongea la tête sous les draps en grognant, ignorant son compagnon. Ce dernier n'étant pas de nature patiente décida donc d'utiliser la manière « forte ». Il alla dans la cuisine remplir un verre d'eau froide et retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amant.

« - Ichigo, c'est ta dernière chance. Lève-toi ou je t'aide à te lever.  
\- Laisse-moi dormir en paix…  
\- Comme tu veux… »

Sans attendre il jeta le contenu du verre sur Ichigo qui sursauta et sorti vite de ses draps humides.

« - Merde ! Grimmjow c'est froid !  
\- Je t'avais dit de te lever, il est 7h05, dépêche-toi de te préparer et de prendre ton petit déjeuner sinon tu vas être en retard à la fac.  
\- Tss. »

Le jeune rouquin avait un air renfrogné sur le visage, il n'était pas du matin et ça son compagnon le savait très bien. Son air fit sourire Grimmjow, qui se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec passion.

« - Arrête de bouder ma petite fraise et bouge tes fesses sinon tu y va à pied et tu s'ras vraiment en retard.  
\- Tu n'oserais pas ?! »

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, un sourire sadique collé au visage.

« - Tu veux vraiment m'tester ?  
\- C'est bon je me dépêche ! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre Grimmjow Jaggerjack !  
\- C'est ça, aller active Berry  
\- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Le bleuté ricana avant de retourner dans la cuisine se reprendre un café et finir son journal, cela faisait bientôt six mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble et pourtant son jeune amant n'avait pas perdu sa mauvaise habitude de la grasse matinée les jours de cours.

Ichigo avait 20 ans et était en 2ème années de fac de droits, c'est là-bas qu'il avait rencontré Grimmjow Jaggerjack, 28 ans et professeur de langues dans cette même fac. Au début ce n'était qu'un simple flirt entre eux, les relations professeur/élèves n'étant pas toujours très bien perçu, ils sont restés discrets, mais l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre était devenue plus forte et ils avaient finis par céder et entamer une liaison. Bien sûr ils ne s'affichaient pas aux yeux de tous lorsqu'ils étaient à la fac et Grimmjow ne faisait pas de favoritisme envers son amant, c'était même tout le contraire, il avait tendance à être moins patient avec le rouquin. Mais en dehors ils étaient comme tous les couples normaux et après 1 ans et demi de relation Grimmjow avait demandé à Ichigo d'emménager avec lui et bien qu'un peu réticent au début, le jeune rouquin avait finalement accepté et depuis, presque la même scène était vécue tous les matins de cours et cela leur allaient bien.

« - Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi frais le matin avec la soirée qu'on a eu  
\- L'expérience ma p'tite fraise et j'ai sûrement plus d'endurance que toi »

Ichigo décida d'ignorer la réponse de son amant et avala rapidement quelque chose pour caler son estomac, il regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était largement à l'heure.

« - Tu aurais pu me laisser dormir encore un peu…  
\- T'sais que j'aime arriver en avance, après tu peux toujours y aller à pied  
\- Non ça va aller… »

Grimmjow avala la fin de son café et replia son journal. Il mit son manteau et prit ses affaires de cours.

« - T'es prêt Berry ?  
\- Arrête avec ça ! Et oui je suis prêt…  
\- Bien allons-y alors »

Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre et sortir de l'immeuble afin de se diriger vers la voiture de l'enseignant. Ils grimpèrent dedans et partirent pour la fac.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Ichigo essayait de finir sa nuit et Grimmjow avait décidé de le laisser pour une fois. Il ne leur fallait que cinq minutes pour aller à la fac donc le repos du plus jeune fut de courte durée.

« - Je te vois en cours.  
\- Oui et ne soit pas en retard sinon je te le ferais payer  
\- Des promesses, toujours des promesses »

Ichigo parti rapidement vers sa salle de classe avant que son amant et professeur n'ai pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Il prenait les cours à 8h et il n'était que 7h45. La manie de son compagnon à être toujours en avance ne s'appliquer que aux cours, parce que quand ils avaient rendez-vous avant d'habiter ensemble il arrivait toujours en retard. Ichigo secoua la tête à cette pensée et s'adossa à côté de la porte de sa classe pour attendre ses amis. Cinq minutes plus tard, Renji et Rukia le rejoignirent et ils entrèrent en classe.

« - C'est fou ça, depuis que tu viens avec Grimm, tu es toujours en avance alors qu'avant on te voyait parfois pas avant le déjeuner  
\- Tu ne vas pas me le dire tous les matins quand même  
\- Il a une bonne influence sur toi je trouve c'est tout  
\- Rukia, si j'avais le choix je resterais au lit mais pas facile de faire l'école buissonnière lorsque ton amant est aussi ton professeur  
\- Pourtant, on ne prend pas toujours à la même heure que lui il me semble ?  
\- Renji… Comment penses-tu qu'il réagirait si il apprenait que j'étais pas venu en cours juste parce que je voulais dormir plus longtemps ?  
\- Je sais pas moi ? C'est ton compagnon, pas ton père non ?  
\- Eh bien figure toi que mon compagnon à l'air de se soucier particulièrement de ma présence en cours et de mes notes…  
\- Ah mince, désoler vieux…  
\- C'est aussi ce qui fait partie de son charme »

Ils finirent par rire de leur discussion, mais s'arrêtèrent rapidement lorsque leur professeur de droits administratifs entra et que la journée commença.

A l'heure du déjeuner, les trois camarades sortir manger sous un arbre un peu à l'écart. Ils parlaient des résultats des derniers partiels qui allaient bientôt arriver.

« - Perso je me suis foiré en langues et je ne sais pas trop pour le droit civil  
\- En même temps Renji, si tu révisais un peu plus tu aurais moins de mal  
\- Facile à dire pour toi Rukia, ton frère parle je ne sais combien de langue et du adore le droit civil  
\- 6, mon frère parle couramment 6 langues vivantes et la différence avec toi c'est que je révise mon droit en plus d'aimer ça. Et toi Ichigo comment tu le sens ?  
\- Globalement je pense que ça va à part en droit administratif, c'est vraiment ma bête noire et malgré vaut croyances j'ai aussi des doutes en langues…  
\- Quoi ?! Mais Ichi, Grimmjow a bien dû d'aider non ?  
\- Bah non, il m'a bien dit que si je bloquer il pouvait m'aider comme n'importe quel élève mais il ne fera pas de favoritisme parce que nous sommes ensemble mais que j'avais tout intérêt à avoir de bonnes notes…  
\- Pourtant il a l'air cool comme gars, enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas le genre de mec ultra sérieux comme Byakuya  
\- Eh ! Laisse mon frère en dehors de ça !  
\- Oh mais il est cool loin de là, ce n'est pas le dernier à faire la fête mais quand il s'agit des cours, je vous jure qu'il peut faire très peur  
\- C'est vrai qu'il a un côté sadique tout même.  
\- Vous exagérez les garçons, il sait se faire respecter c'est tout, il est normal qu'il attende le meilleur de toi Ichi  
\- Mouais mais bon…  
\- Aller te bile pas je suis sûr que tu as cartonné  
\- Oh mon dieu ! Les gars si on ne bouge pas on va être en retard en cours !  
\- Du calme Rukia, on y va, on n'est pas à la minute  
\- Ichigo ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On a cours de langue là  
\- Oh putain aller on se grouille ! »

Les trois amis se mirent à courir aussi vite que possible pour aller jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre qui malheureusement était à l'opposé de là où ils étaient. Ils entrèrent dans l'amphi aussi discrètement que possible 5 minutes après le début du cours, le professeur était tourné vers le tableau, ils réussirent à s'assoir discrètement et soupirèrent de soulagement.

« - Cela fait 5 minutes que le cours a débuté, pour les retardataires je vous prierais de venir vous assoir devant, il y a de la place. »

Les trois se figèrent au son de la voix de leur professeur qui venait de se retourner et les fixaient comme ci il allait les bouffer. Ils se levèrent donc et s'installèrent au premier rang, bien que sur les trois on puisse voir que l'un d'eux avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et que le professeur avait l'air de vraiment vouloir le tuer. Mais il reprit son cours, et pendant 4h se fut le supplice pour Ichigo qui n'osait même pas regarder son amant. Il avait fait en sorte de ne jamais arriver en retard à l'un de ses cours depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble et la menace de ce matin lui fit froid dans le dos, son amour ne disait jamais rien dans le vent, autant il pouvait être adorable autant parfois il lui faisait presque peur. Et lorsque Grimmjow les libéra non sans leur avoir donnés des exercices à faire, Ichigo sorti le plus vite qu'il pouvait, les cours étaient terminés pour aujourd'hui mais il préférait affronter son diabolique professeur et amant en dehors de sa classe, il l'attendit donc à côté de sa voiture essayant de paraitre tout à fait calme. Mais lorsqu'il vit Grimmjow arriver dix minutes plus tard, il déglutit en voyant son regard furieux.

Pourtant le trajet se fit en silence, bien que très pesant, Ichigo ne comprenait pas trop la colère de son amant, ce n'était que cinq minutes de retard, ce n'était pas comme ci ils étaient arrivés trente minutes plus tard et puis c'était la première fois que cela arrivait, il n'y avait pas de quoi être aussi furieux en tout cas de son point de vu, ce qui ne semblait pas être celui de son vis-à-vis.

Ils entrèrent dans leur appartement, et toujours aucuns mots n'avaient été échangés au plus grand désespoir d'Ichigo. Il finit par en avoir marre après dix minutes de silence.

« - Grimm…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Me dis pas que t'es énervé à ce point pour cinq petites minutes ? »

Grimmjow arrêta son activité pour regarder Ichigo, il le fixait d'une façon qui rendait le plus jeune mal à l'aise, il ne comprenait pas, ce n'était que cinq minutes pas vrai ?

« - J'ai toujours fait en sorte d'être à l'heure à tes cours, c'est la première fois et…  
\- Si pour toi, ce n'est que cinq minutes, pourquoi essaye-tu de te justifier ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien moi ! C'est plutôt à toi de me dire ce que tu as ! »

Le bleuté haussa un sourcil au ton de son amant, il était rare qu'il s'énerve ou qu'il angoisse autant lorsque lui-même s'énerve, il verrait cela plus tard. Ils avaient autre chose à régler avant.

« - Réfléchit justement, tu n'es jamais en retard à mes cours alors oui pour une fois j'aurais pu passer l'éponge, mais pourtant je suis en colère, tu n'as pas une idée de pourquoi ? »

Ichigo fut pris au dépourvu, qu'avait-il donc fait ou pas fait qui aurait mis son amant en colère… Il avait beau chercher il ne trouver pas, il n'avait rien fait de différent de d'habitude lorsqu'il arrivait en retard…

« - Je ne vois pas, on n'a pas fait de bruit pourtant, on n'a même pas parlé  
\- Vous auriez peut-être dû dire quelque chose…  
\- Je ne sais pas, vraiment !  
\- Vous excuser Ichi ! Simplement par respect pour votre professeur et pour la classe, plutôt que d'essayer de passer incognito  
\- Mais…  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le faisais jamais avant que c'était bien, je peux admettre que votre retard n'était pas voulu, mais la moindre des choses c'est de s'excuser…  
\- Ah… Excuse-moi Grimm… je te jure que ce n'était pas voulu…  
\- Tss, excuses acceptées gamin »

L'expression d'Ichigo se détendit et il regarda Grimmjow avec des yeux de chien battu. Il voulait embrasser et toucher le corps de son amant, a part leur baisé de ce matin ils n'avaient pas eu de contact prolongés et le rouquin était en manque.

« - Il me semble que tu as des devoirs à faire  
\- Ils peuvent attendre »

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, son expression redevient légèrement plus dur, juste assez pour se faire obéir de son jeune amant insolent. Et cela fonctionna car Ichigo ne poussa pas, ils avaient toujours été très au clair là-dessus, Grimmjow voulait qu'Ichigo réussisse ces études et donc si il voulait être câliner ou pouvoir faire autre chose, il devait être à jour dans ses devoirs, ce qui permettait à Grimmjow de faire ses plans de cours, corriger ses copies ou préparer les prochains devoirs surprises sans être déranger ou d'avoir à surveiller les yeux de son élève qui pourrait naviguer par inadvertance sur son travail. Ils avaient trouvés l'équilibre entre les études et leurs relations, ce qui nécessité quelques règles mais cela leur convenaient à tous les deux.

« -D'accord, j'y vais…  
\- Fais pas la tête Berry, tu me remercieras un jour  
\- Ce ne sera pas demain la veille »

Ils se mirent tous les deux au travail, chacun voulant finir au plus vite pour pouvoir profiter de l'autre. Et se fut Ichigo qui finit le premier, il alla donc airer prêt de Grimmjow, on ne sait jamais si il pouvait voir le futur sujet du devoir surprise se serait ça de gagner. Le bleuté voyant bien son manège décida de jouer un peu et se leva pour aller au toilette l'air de rien, laissant le pc ouvert.

Forcément ne voyant pas le piège, Ichigo en profita pour aller voir un peu, il était penché devant le bureau essayant de trouver le dossier des interros, il s'était dit qu'il entendrait Grimmjow revenir donc il ne fit pas trop attention, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de fouiner mais c'était vraiment trop tentant. Le bleuté lui contempla son amant impertinent pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant de décider de faire quelques choses, il alla chercher quelque chose dans leur chambre qu'il rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean, prépara quelques instruments pour ce qui allait suivre et revint pour voir Ichigo toujours pencher devant l'ordinateur à la rechercher d'information. De là où il était Grimmjow avait un vu imprenable sur le magnifique fessier de son amant. Il s'approcha discrètement de lui et regarda sa cible avec appétit, ce sale gamin méritait une petite leçon qui lui ferait passer l'envie de fouiner là où il ne devrait pas.

Ichigo n'avait rien vu de ce qu'il se passait derrière lui, trop concentré dans sa recherche pour se demander ce que faisait son amant et professeur. Ce fut pour cela qui ne s'attendait pas à la claque puissante qu'il venait de recevoir sur ses pauvres fesses.

« - AIE ! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ?! »

Il se redressa brusquement et se tourna vers le coupable qui le regarder les bras croisés sur le torse, les sourcils froncés et le regard qui se voulait dur. Bien qu'au font de lui Grimmjow s'amusait comme un petit fou.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais au juste ?  
\- Euh… eh bien tu vois…  
\- Pour le moment je vois que tu es en difficulté si tu n'as pas une très bonne raison de mettre ton nez dans mes cours. »

Le ton de la voix de Grimmjow, fit frissonner Ichigo à la fois d'appréhension et aussi d'excitation.

« - Euh…  
\- Très éloquent Ichigo. Alors ? J'attends une réponse.  
\- … »

Le bleuté s'avança très prêt de son amant et lui chuchota.

« - Tu es un très vilain garçon aujourd'hui »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux sous le choc de cette phrase, il sentait déjà une érection commençait à naître dans son pantalon. Il décida de jouer le jeu de son compagnon.

« - Je suis désoler…  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit, je pense que tu as besoin d'une leçon qui te feras passer tes envies de tricheries. »

N'attendant pas de réponse de son jeune amant, il lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre, il se plaça derrière lui et passa sa main sous les vêtements du roux afin de venir caresser sa virilité déjà bien en éveil, il sentait Ichigo accompagner ses mouvements et poussait des petits gémissements lorsqu'il senti son jeune amant presque prêt à jouir il arrêta son doux massage et pris l'un des objets qu'il avait placé sur la commode et que le rouquin n'avait pas vu, il replongea sa main sous les vêtements du plus jeune et lui enfila un cockring sans préavis ce qui eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux à Ichigo mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se débattre, Grimmjow prit les menottes dans sa poche arrière et les attachas aux poignets du roux derrière son dos.

« - Grimmjow ! Qu'est- ce que tu fais ?!  
\- Je te l'ai dit Berry, tu as été un vilain garçon, et les vilains garçons sont punis quand ils font des bêtises. »

La voix de Grimmjow en plus de ses paroles fit presque tourner la tête à Ichigo. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son amant lui mettait un cockring et il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il avait décidé de jouer un peu ou qu'il voulait le « punir ». Ils aimaient pimenter leur vie sexuelle donc Ichigo savait que la soirée aller être longue pour lui.

Grimmjow vit que Ichigo avait compris que se débattre ne servait à rien, il le guida donc vers un coin de la chambre et l'y mis.

« - Tu vas rester debout ici à réfléchir un peu pendant que je finis mon travail, et ne t'avise pas de bouger »

Pour bien montrer qu'il est sérieux, il donna un nouvelle claque sur les fesses du jeune homme et repartit devant son ordinateur. Décidemment la soirée s'annonçait meilleure que prévue, qu'est-ce qu'il aimé voir son amant dans ce genre de position, sûrement son côté sadique de professeur qui ressortait mais qu'en plus Ichigo y prenne autant de plaisir que lui l'excitait encore plus.

De son côté Ichigo avait presque les larmes aux yeux de frustration, il avait envie de jouir et la dernière claque n'avait rien arrangé, son amant pouvait être d'un sadisme parfois, le pire c'est que lui-même adorait ça. C'était excitant de ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre et parfois de se laisser faire, il doit bien avouer que pour le coup il n'avait rien vu venir, Grimmjow avait dû le voir roder et avait décidé de se jouer de lui… Et lui comme il s'était fait prendre au piège comme un débutant, alors que jamais son compagnon ne laisse ses cours en évidences pour éviter ce genre de tentation.

« - Tss, vraiment Ichi, vas falloir apprendre à calmer tes impulsions… »

Il n'en pouvait plus, l'attente était une chose horrible et en plus il n'avait rien qui lui indiquer l'heure donc il ne pouvait pas savoir combien de temps passait. Dans ces situations on pourrait penser que des heures s'écoulaient alors que seulement cinq minutes passées.

De son côté, le professeur de langue prenait son temps pour finir, rien ne servait de se presser, son amant avait toujours eu besoin de temps pour apprendre une leçon, et il était tout de même un peu en colère qu'Ichigo ait osé mettre son nez dans ses affaires, même si il l'y avait lui-même incité, il savait qu'il ne tolérait pas ça. Alors ce n'est qu'après une demi-heure qu'il se décida à éteindre son ordinateur et retourner dans leur chambre où son rouquin adoré n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Il s'approcha de lui à pas de loup et lui murmura.

« - Je devrais te laisser là toute la nuit juste pour être sûr que ça rentre bien dans ta petite tête.  
\- S'il te plaît Grimm… j'en peux plus…  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu le mérite  
\- Je serais sage, promis ! »

Grimmjow ricana, son jeune amant serait prêt à promettre tout et n'importe quoi juste pour qu'il le libère. Et il doutait qu'il arrive à rester sage plus de 24h mais malgré tout il voulait lui aussi profiter un peu de lui alors qui l'emmena jusqu'au lit. Lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer, il enleva les menottes le temps de déshabiller totalement le plus jeune puis les remis en place. Il mit son amant sur le lit face contre le matelas, les mains attachées ne permettaient pas au rouquin de se mettre à quatre pattes, cela mis donc son postérieur à la merci de son amant.

« - Ne bouge pas, je ne veux pas une seule plainte, ou supplication de ta pars, je ne veux pas un seul bruit tant que je ne te l'ai pas accordé, est-ce clair ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Bien »

Grimmjow commença ensuite l'exploration du corps de son amant, caressant chaque parcelle, s'attardant sur les tétons, les pinçant avec plus ou moins de force ce qui fit gémir Ichigo sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. La réaction de Grimmjow ne se fit pas attendre et il donna deux claques fermes à Ichigo qui dû utiliser tout son contrôle pour ne pas gémir sous la combinaison de la douleur et du plaisir.

Le bleuté repris sa tâche, descendant de plus en plus bas, frôlant de ses doigts la virilité de son amour qui poussa une plainte de douleur causer par l'anneau, cela lui valut deux nouvelles claques qui le firent se cambrer. Grimmjow décida de commencer à préparer son amant, il commençait à en avoir marre de jouer, il voulait prendre son partenaire et vite. Il le prépara sommairement, de quoi éviter de le déchirer en le pénétrant, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal de cette façon, ce n'était pas le but.

« - Maintenant tu peux crier, je vais te faire hurler mon nom »

Et il le pénétra entièrement mais avec douceur afin de ne pas trop lui faire trop mal. Ichigo se cambra violemment, sa position ne lui permettant pas plus de mouvements. Dieu que c'était divin quand son bien aimé le prenait de la sorte.

« - Oh ! Oui ! Grimm ! «

Grimmjow eut un sourire sauvage aux lèvres et commença à pilonner proprement son amant, qui en redemander toujours plus sans jamais pouvoir jouir. Ichigo en avait les larmes qui couler tellement le plaisir était grand.

« - Grimmjow ! je t'en supplie laisse-moi jouir !  
\- C'est si gentiment demander »

Le bleuté retira l'anneau de son partenaire et imprima des vas et viens sur sa virilité accompagnant ses propres mouvements. Son jeune amant était à bout de souffle, il hurlait à chaque coup et fini par jouir sur les draps dans un hurlement.

« - OH OUI ! GRIMMJOOOOW ! »

Sentant l'intimité se resserrer autour de lui, Grimmjow poussa un grognement puissant en jouissant au plus profond de son jeune amant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants à bout de souffle, puis Grimmjow se retira alors qu'Ichigo d'effondra sur le lit, les mains toujours attachées dans le dos.

« - Grimm… enlève moi ça maintenant…  
\- As-tu appris quelque chose ? »

Ichigo soupira, il était fatigué maintenant et il avait faim, mais il savait que son amant ne le laisserait pas tant qu'il ne lui aura pas dit ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« - Je ne dois pas fouiner dans ton ordinateur…  
\- Bien, et quoi d'autre ?  
\- Euh…  
\- Peut-être un peu d'aide te serais utile »

La main de Grimmjow caressé les fesses légèrement rougies de son élève, faisant rapidement comprendre à ce dernier qu'il avait tout intérêt à donner une réponse rapidement s'il voulait encore pouvoir un peu s'assoir.

« - Je sais !  
\- Eh bien j'attends…  
\- Ne pas essayer de tricher…  
\- Exactement. J'suis ton compagnon mais aussi ton professeur et je n'tolère pas la triche, alors la prochaine fois que tu essayes je te jure ma petite fraise, tes jolie p'tites fesses deviendrons très sensibles.  
\- Je ne le ferais plus promis !  
\- Oh mais j'espère bien Berry, j'espère bien »

Grimmjow enleva les menottes d'Ichigo et le pris dans ses bras immédiatement s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Autant il adorait jouer avec son amant, autant il avait toujours peur de lui faire vraiment mal ou d'aller trop loin.

« - Je vais bien amour, ne t'inquiète pas »

Ichigo se blottit contre le plus vieux, il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas s'assoir confortablement pendant au moins deux jours mais il s'en fichait, parce qu'il adorer lorsqu'ils jouaient ainsi.

« - Merci pour ce moment mon amour  
\- Avec plaisir  
\- Juste une petite question ?  
\- Mmm ?  
\- Tu étais sérieux pour ta menace ? »

Grimmjow eut un magnifique sourire, il savait de quoi son amant parler.

« - Très sérieux  
\- Ah…  
\- Ichi regarde-moi »

L'orangé leva les yeux vers ceux très sérieux de son ainé.

« - Je ne te f'rais jamais de mal  
\- Je sais !  
\- Mais si tu essayes de tricher de n'importe quelle manière, dans n'importe quelle matière, je te jure que je te mets la déculotté de ta vie et ce ne sera certainement pas pour te plaire, on est d'accord ? »

Ichigo déglutit à cette annonce, pas qu'il ait prévu de tricher dans un avenir proche ou même lointain mais au fait que Grimmjow envisageait réellement de lui donner une fessée si il osait. Et Ichigo en était sûr ça n'aura rien à voir avec une fessée érotique. Mais d'un autre côté il savait que si un jour Grimmjow se sentait obliger de le faire c'est que lui-même aura poussé son amour à bout et ça jamais il ne ce le pardonnerait.

« - D'accord…  
\- Je ne f'rais jamais ça de gaité de cœur parce que déjà à la base ce n'est pas mon rôle mais si ça te garde loin des ennuis alors ne t'inquiète pas que je n'hésiterais pas  
\- Je t'aime Grimmjow Jaggerjack  
\- Moi aussi Strawberry  
\- Arrête avec ça ! »

Le bleuté éclata de rire, c'était si simple de mettre son amant dans tous ses états, qu'il y prenait un malin plaisir.

« - Bon allons prendre une douche et manger, demain y a cours.  
\- Tss, c'est toi qui a commencé je te rappel »

L'ainé regarda son cadet en levant un sourcil.

« - J'ai commencé ? Peut-être à jouer mais qui a orienter le jeu ?  
\- Tu as fait en sorte que je l'oriente dans ce sens !  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais obliger à mettre ton nez dans mes affaires il me semble  
\- Euh… si..tu…mais… Arg ! Tu m'énerve…  
\- Toujours aussi éloquent ma p'tite fraise  
\- Grimmjow ! »

Ce dernier porta son amant boudeur jusque dans la salle de bain pour prendre leur douche, tout en restant sage, Ichigo ne tiendra pas pour un deuxième round. Une fois propre, Ichigo changea les draps pendant que Grimmjow fit le dîner. Ils mangèrent tranquillement discutant de tout et rien, ils finirent leur soirée devant la télé, Ichigo avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Grimmjow, ce dernier caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« - Bon, il est temps d'aller au lit sinon j'en connais un qui vas encore avoir du mal à se lever  
\- C'est faux…  
\- Mais bien sûr »

Grimmjow éteignit la télé et porta son jeune amant somnolant jusqu'à leur lit et se mit à côté de lui. Le réveil, qui avait ressuscité, était programmer pour 7h du matin, sa p'tite fraise était au chaud dans ses bras, il pouvait donc dormir en paix.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ce premier chapitre, je ne sais pas comment cette fic va évoluer ni jusqu'où, j'espère juste qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle me plaît.**

 **Merci à ma meilleure amie d'avoir servie de crash test ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous à plu !**

 **Enjoy !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour ! Cela faisait longtemps :) Désolé pour l'attente, voici enfin le numéro 2 de cette petite fic sans prétention, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**_

 _ **Merci à mes critiques, c'est de relire vos commentaires qui m'a donné envie de publier enfin la suite!**_

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 ** _Mardi 7 janvier 2016 – 7h du matin_**

Le réveil sonna encore une fois ce matin, au plus grand désespoir de notre rouquin national qui aurait bien abrégé la vie du pauvre appareil sans défense, ce qu'il essaya de faire d'ailleurs en l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce, mais le petit appareil n'avait pas encore rendu l'âme et continuait de sonner au grand désarroi du jeune étudiant. Ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal de couvrir le bruit du maudit réveil avec son oreiller, en vain.

« - Il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'a fait ce pauvre réveil  
\- Il sonne.  
\- Je crois que c'est un peu le but non ?  
\- Oh la ferme !  
\- Aller p'tite fraise ! Lève tes fesses du lit et va te préparer.  
\- Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça à la fin ?!  
\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Hum… Non certainement pas »

Ichigo se leva en bougonnant contre son amant qui parle trop dès le matin à son goût et se dirigea vers la salle de bain non sans une légère boiterie, reste de leur petit moment de la veille. Ce que Grimmjow ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

« -J'crois que tu boites un peu, tu t'es fait mal à la cheville ?  
\- C'est ça fou-toi de moi en plus.  
\- Mais je n'oserais jamais voyons.  
\- Tss… »

Le rouquin claqua la porte de la salle de bain avant que son compagnon ne puisse ajouter quelque chose. Cette action fit rire le bleuté qui pris le réveil abandonné sur le sol, l'éteignit et le déposa sur la table de chevet avant de partir ranger ses dernières affaires, il se servit un dernier café pour la route et regarda l'heure, 7h30, et toujours pas d'Ichigo en vue.

« - Je jure que s'il s'est rendormi, j'en fait de la pâtée pour chats… Ichigo ! Magne tes fesses avant que je vienne te chercher moi-même !  
\- C'est bon, j'arrive, pas la peine de crier. »

Ichigo sortit de la chambre habillé, les cheveux humides de sa récente douche, il avala rapidement un morceau de pain manquant de s'étouffer au passage. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin et entendre son amant crier n'arranger pas les choses.

« - Si tu prenais moins de temps à t'préparer comme une gonzesse, tu n'aurais pas à gober ton petit-dej' au lieu de le manger  
\- Je rêve où tu viens de me traiter de gonzesse là ?  
\- Prends pas la mouche princesse et magne toi où on va vraiment finir par être en retard  
\- Je ne suis pas une fille Grimmjow !  
\- Oui, oui, aller prend tes affaires »

Le plus jeune fixa son amant avec un regard de tueur qui n'affecta pas du tout le bleuté, mais finit par prendre son sac et sortir suivi de Grimmjow. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et partir vers leur destination. Arrivé à la fac, comme chaque jour, ils se quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles respectives.

Grimmjow entra dans la salle des professeurs, salua les quelques personnes présente et prit son troisième café de la matinée. Il s'installa sur l'un des canapés de la salle en compagnie d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, le professeur de droit administratif et d'Hallibel Tia, le professeur de droit civil. Ils discutèrent des résultats des examens qui devraient tomber prochainement.

« - Je pense que la promotion des deuxièmes années devrait avoir de bons résultats, ils ont l'air sérieux  
\- Tu as de l'espoir Hallibel, ces mioches font plus la sieste en cours qu'autre chose, si la moitié arrive à valider j'me sentirais heureux.  
\- Dans ta classe peut-être mon cher Grimmjow, mais dans la mienne, j'ai toujours toute l'attention de mes élèves  
\- Oui, parce que ta poitrine les faits totalement disjoncté donc ils donnent l'air d'écouter, mais je t'assure que dans leurs cervelles de moineau c'est pas des droits civils qu'ils voient.  
\- Tout le monde n'a pas les idées aussi perverses que les tienne.  
\- Non, c'est sûr, eux, ils contrôlent pas leurs hormones.  
\- Bref, et toi Ulquiorra, tu en penses quoi de cette promotion ?  
\- On aura la réponse dans quelques jours de toutes façons, personnellement, je n'ai pas à me plaindre d'eux, où tout du moins des présents.  
\- Parce que tu as beaucoup d'absents dans ta classe ?  
\- Je préfère avoir la moitié d'une promo qui écoute plutôt que la totalité et que ce soit le bazar.  
\- Pas faux, Grimmjow toi, tu les terrorises tellement que je suis sûr que personne n'ose sécher tes cours ?  
\- En effet et en plus, ils écoutent tous, ou du moins, ils font l'effort de faire semblant. »

La discussion continua encore quelques minutes avant que l'heure des cours n'arrive, les trois professeurs partirent pour leurs salles respectives.

De son côté, Ichigo avait cours de procédures pénales avec le professeur Ichimaru Gin, c'était en général l'un des cours qu'il préférait, non pas pour le professeur, mais pour le contenu. Il faut dire que Gin avait un air à faire froid dans le dos, mais qu'il savait se rendre intéressant pour ses élèves, c'était donc l'un des cours où les élèves étaient le plus concentrés. Mais même dans ce cas-là, garder de jeunes adultes concentrés pendant 4h relevait du miracle, et même Gin n'y arrivait pas.

Notre rouquin était assis entre Rukia et Renji et bien que la première soit encore à fond dans sa prise de note, ce n'était plus le cas des deux garçons qui étaient partis dans une discussion sur les interros surprises de langues.

« - Franchement Ichi, tu ne peux vraiment savoir quand est-ce que ça tombera et surtout le sujet ?  
\- Oh non Renji, même pas en rêve  
\- Mais pourquoi, il ne le saura pas  
\- Sache que d'une, il sait toujours tout et de deux, j'ai déjà essayé et crois-moi, je ne veux pas le tester plus.  
\- Il peut rien te faire de toute façon, c'est ton copain pas ton père, non ?  
\- C'est aussi mon professeur, et non c'est certainement pas mon père, mais il tient à ce que je réussisse mes études, pas à ce que je finisse en prison pour avoir triché à des examens…  
\- Ah… Oui désoler mec… J'avais pas pensé à ça…  
\- T'inquiètes pas moi non plus.  
\- Au fait, tu as entendu ? Y parait que la soirée de jeudi va être d'enfer et que… »

Le pauvre Renji n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un OVNI lui atterri en plein dans la tête, enfin pas si non-identifié que ça, au vu de la marque blanche qu'il avait sur le front et de l'objet arrivé sur la table, on pouvait dire sans problème que l'agression venait d'une craie et que le lanceur savait très bien viser.

« - Messieurs, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, personne ne vous oblige à rester  
\- Désoler sensei  
\- Bien, je ne veux plus entendre un mot sortir de vos bouches jusqu'à la fin du cours, sinon, c'est dehors.  
\- … »

Les deux jeunes hommes baissèrent la tête, et le cours reprit sans plus de problèmes. Il faut dire aussi qu'Ichigo n'avait pas tellement envie de se faire expulser d'un cours, ce genre d'évènement faisait rapidement le tour de la fac et ce n'était pas dans son intérêt que cela arrive aux oreilles de son amant adoré.

À la pause déjeunée, les trois amis se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois sous un arbre. Ichigo avait décidé de finir sa nuit pour de bons étant donné qu'ils avaient deux heures de tranquillité.

« - C'est fou comme il s'endort n'importe où…  
\- Laisse-le Renji, tu connais notre rouquin, donnes lui l'occasion et il hibernerait toute l'année.  
\- Ah ah ah ! Oui, c'est sûr, une vraie marmotte notre Ichi. Dit moi Rukia, tu viens à la soirée de jeudi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, il parait que ça risque d'être chaud…  
\- Ouais ! Justement, c'est ça le truc, allé !  
\- Je te redis ça demain, et toi la marmotte, tu y vas ?  
\- Mmm ?  
\- À la soirée de jeudi.  
\- J'sais pas…  
\- Ah non ! Ichi toi, t'as pas le choix !  
\- Baisse d'un ton, j'essaye de dormir enfoiré. »

Rukia leva les yeux au ciel lorsque la joute verbale continua avec autant de finesse. Ces deux-là étaient irrécupérables, pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

« - Vous avez pas bientôt fini ?  
\- De toute façon, j'irai si j'veux, maintenant laissez-moi pioncer en paix »

Après ça personne ne rajouta rien, un Ichigo fatigué était un Ichigo de mauvaise humeur. Autant dire que pendant les cours, il était rarement de bonne humeur.

« - Au fait Rukia, on a quoi comme cours cet aprème ?  
\- Droits administratifs pendant deux heures  
\- Ah bah tranquille, après la sieste d'Ichi, on pourra aller boire un coup, Schiffer s'en fou des absents  
\- Parle pour vous, moi, j'y vais. Franchement, si tu valides cette matière alors que tu as pas suivi la moitié des cours, je vais déprimer…  
\- Je me fais pas d'illusion, tu sais… Bah de toute façon maintenant, c'est fait  
\- Oui, c'est sûr vu comme ça… »

À la fin de la pause, Ichigo se réveilla en baillant et s'étirant sous les yeux rieurs de ses camarades. Ensuite, chacun partit vers leurs futures occupations. C'est-à-dire Rukia alla en cours pendant que les deux gars sortaient du campus pour aller au bar.

C'était le bar habituel des étudiants, il n'était donc pas rare d'y croiser des élèves des autres facs. Renji et Ichigo s'installèrent à une table après avoir commandé deux bières.

« - Alors cette soirée, tu viens ?  
\- Renji, tu es lourd.  
\- Je sais, mais tu viens ?  
\- Tss, je dois en parler avec Grimm, mais je pense que oui  
\- T'as pas à lui rendre de compte.  
\- On vit ensemble je te rappel, c'est normal que je le prévienne si je sors. Il ferait pareil si c'était lui.  
\- Ah..euh… désoler Ichi »

Ichigo secoua la tête, son ami avait du mal à concevoir qu'il est une relation avec le diabolique professeur de langue sans être constamment surveillé. Pourtant, chacun était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, la seule chose était d'en avertir l'autre au cas où ils aient déjà quelque chose de prévu, mais c'était relativement rare en semaine.

Leurs bières arrivèrent et ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Ichigo béni le confort des banquettes parce qu'il avait encore un peu mal aux fesses à cause d'un certain bleuté, déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à ne pas gigoter sur les horribles chaises de l'amphi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler de sa soirée et son esprit continuait de fantasmer sur toutes les divines tortures que son amant aurait pu continuer à lui faire subir.

Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il prit une grande gorgée de bière et écouta Renji parler de la soirée.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant les deux heures où ils auraient dû être en cours puis Renji parti rejoindre Rukia pour rentrer alors qu'Ichigo rejoignit la voiture de son professeur et amant. Il attendit seulement, cinq minutes avant le voir arriver. Ils rentrèrent chez eux en discutant de leurs journées, Ichigo n'épiloguant pas trop sur le cours de droit administratif qu'il n'avait pas suivi.

Grimmjow s'installa devant son ordinateur, alors qu'Ichigo s'étala sur le canapé.

« - T'as rien à faire ?  
\- Non, tout le monde n'est pas sadique comme toi à donner des essais à écrire.  
\- T'as pas des cours à réviser par hasard ?  
\- Grimm… Les examens sont dans plusieurs mois, j'ai le temps…  
\- Fais comme tu veux, tu viendras pas pleurer »

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel, ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation quelques semaines avant les derniers partiels alors qu'Ichigo n'avait pas encore avancé dans ses révisions. Autant dire que ce fut un sujet de dispute pour les deux, qui a fini avec un rouquin en abstinence jusqu'à la fin des examens. Ce qui bien sûr mit de mauvaise humeur les deux amants, bien que le plus jeune semblé être le plus touché. En même temps être condamné à dormir sur le canapé juste pour une histoire de cours était des plus frustrants pour lui, mais son compagnon ne voyait pas les choses du même œil. Maintenant, il priait pour avoir tout validé, sinon ça allait être sa fête à la maison.

« - Au fait, est-ce qu'on a un truc de prévu jeudi soir ?  
\- Pas que je sache, pourquoi ?  
\- Y a une soirée étudiante.  
\- Et tu veux y aller ?  
\- Oui, sauf si ça te dérange  
\- Arrête ton char, t'sais bien que t'as le droit de t'amuser.  
\- Je voulais te demander avant quand même.  
\- Tant que tu reviens pas dans un état lamentable, jm'en branle  
\- Je vais essayer. »

Grimmjow eut un sourire, son amant était vraiment mignon à toujours chercher son approbation alors qu'il savait ne pas en avoir besoin. Peut-être que ça le rassurer, en tout cas lui ça l'amusait bien. Il sentit tout à coup de bras autour de son cou et une bouche imprudente venir lui embrasser le cou.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?  
\- Aller arrête de travailler, je m'ennuie moi.  
\- T'as qu'à réviser. »

La réponse de son amant ne fit pas arrêter les actions de notre rouquin au contraire, il se mit à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du plus vieux qui ne put retenir un soupir de contentement.

« - Ichi, j'ai encore du travail…  
\- ça peut attendre un peu  
\- Tu es incorrigible Berry.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.  
\- Et pas seulement »

Grimmjow ferma son ordinateur et fit pivoter son siège, il attira Ichigo à lui afin qu'il soit assis à califourchon sur ses genoux et il s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée, Ichigo avait agrippé les cheveux de son vis-à-vis essayant de dominer le baisé, mais Grimmjow reprit le dessus. Il porta son jeune amant jusque sur le canapé ne cessant le baiser que pour respirer. Il l'allongea délicatement, ses lèvres descendant dans son cou, le mordillant, il lui enleva son tee-shirt et continua sa descente, redécouvrant chaque parcelle du torse devant lui avec de multiple baisé, s'attardant sur les tétons du plus jeune, jouant avec, les mordillant. Ichigo poussa des soupirs de bien-être, appréciant le traitement que lui infligé son amant, c'est lorsqu'il poussa un gémissement que Grimmjow redescendit sur terre et arrêta ses actions.

« - Grimm… T'arrêtes pas…  
\- Dit moi ma p'tite fraise, tu croyais pouvoir me détourner de la sorte ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- On a dit, pas de ça avant la fin de notre travail respectif, c'est pas parce que t'as rien à glander que moi, j'suis pas occupé. Alors tu vas gentiment aller poser tes jolies p'tites fesses sur une chaise et attendre que j'ai fini mon travail et peut-être alors je serais disposé à te câliner un peu. »

Et sans laisser le temps à son rouquin de répondre, Grimmjow se releva et reparti travailler. Le pauvre Ichigo était donc littéralement sur le cul en plus d'être très excité. Lui qui pensait que pour une fois, il avait pu mener la dance, il s'était trompé. Et puisque son amour n'était pas décidé il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, en plus il ne savait même pas si son intimité allée accepter une nouvelle intrusion aujourd'hui parce que mine de rien, c'est encore sensible avec leurs galipettes d'hier soir. Pour confirmer ses dires, il gigota sur sa chaise, ne trouvant pas de position adéquate, bien sûr Grimmjow ne manqua pas ce petit spectacle.

« - Tu as encore mal ?  
\- Hein ? Non, t'inquiètes pas.  
\- C'est ça ouais, prend moi pour un âne.  
\- J'aurais plus dit un chaton, mais chacun son point de vue  
\- T'vas voir le chaton s'il sort ses griffes.  
\- Ah ah, viens donc j'attends que ça.  
\- Pas ce soir princesse, t'es pas en état  
\- Je vais bien ! Et je ne suis pas une fille !  
\- C'est ça, en attendant commence à mettre la table le temps que je finisse ça »

Ichigo bouda pendant un instant, mais voyant que son amant, c'était détourner de lui, il fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et mit la table. Pendant ce temps Grimmjow avait rangé son pc et avait commencé à faire à manger.  
Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Ichigo essayant de faire accepter à son compagnon qu'il pouvait parfaitement tolérer qu'il lui fasse l'amour, mais ce dernier n'en démordit pas, ce soir son jeune amant aura le droit à des câlins er rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas l'endommager non plus, c'est qu'il y tenait à sa crevette.

Lorsqu'Ichigo compris que c'était peine perdue, il n'aborda plus le sujet peu désireux de finir sur le canapé pour la nuit. Ils passèrent donc une soirée calme, échangent quelques caresses, mais rien de bien poussé.

 ** _Jeudi 9 janvier 2016 – 8h30 du matin_**

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Ichigo envoya valser le pauvre réveil qui ce coup-ci rendu l'âme et explosa en mille morceaux contre le mur. Aujourd'hui, il commençait à 10h et vu qu'il avait envie de dormir, il avait dit à Grimmjow qu'il viendrait à pied s'il faisait beau. En plus avec la fête de ce soir, il avait intérêt à être en forme. Maintenant que le réveil avait arrêté de lui casser les oreilles, Ichigo dû se résoudre à se lever, car il savait que s'il essayait de fermer encore un peu les yeux, il risquait de se rendormir et là, il était certain d'être en retard.

Il se leva donc pour prendre sa douche et se préparer, ce qui lui prit trois quarts d'heure et ce qui lui permit d'enfin manger, pour la première fois de la semaine, un petit-déjeuner sans avoir à le gober. Une fois tout rangé, il regarda l'heure.

« - 9h30, bon, je vais y aller si je veux arriver à l'heure »  
Il prit son sac, ses clefs et sorti de l'appartement en pensant à bien fermer la porte derrière lui sinon son chéri allait avoir sa peau. Il mit quinze minutes à arriver à la fac, il se dirigea donc vers sa classe et s'installa avec ses deux fidèles amis.  
« - Tiens, tu es bien tard, aujourd'hui Ichi.  
\- Je suis venu à pied.  
\- Grimm t'a abandonné ?  
\- Ne sois pas bête Rukia, juste que je voulais dormir ce matin.  
\- Tiens au fait Ichi, tu viens ce soir ?  
\- Oui Ren, je viens  
\- Yes ! Et toi Rukia ?  
\- Je sais pas trop…  
\- Aller Rukia, même Ichi, il vient, c'est le moment de se détendre un peu !  
\- Bon d'accord… Mais je resterais pas longtemps.  
\- T'es la meilleure Rukia ! »

Et Renji fut pris d'une pulsion que lui-même ne comprit pas et embrassa Rukia sur la joue, cette dernière eue le rouge aux joues et une fois que son action fut montée au cerveau de Renji il devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. De son côté Ichigo se tapait une barre monumentale devant ses deux amis, il se calma néanmoins lors de l'entrée d'Ichimaru dans l'amphithéâtre, ne voulant pas déjà se prendre un quelconque objet dans la tête.

Le cours se passa sans trop d'anicroches, si on oublie la craie que c'était pris Renji pour son manque d'attention, il faut dire que le jeune homme était encore tout chamboulé de ce qu'il s'était passé au début du cours, cela eu l'effet de ramener le rouge sur terre.

« - Si je vous ennuie monsieur Abarai, vous pouvez toujours sortir ça n'a pas changé  
\- Désoler sensei… »

Ichigo ricana, c'était vraiment impossible pour le rouge de faire un seul cours avec Ichimaru sans se prendre un objet dans la tête, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

« - Oh ça va Ichi, n'en rajoute pas…  
\- Tu vas finir par avoir la marque à force.  
\- Monsieur Kurosaki, c'est la même chose pour vous. »

Le roux rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'excusa. Les deux jeunes hommes furent heureux lorsque ce fut l'heure du déjeuner. Ils allèrent, tous les trois s'installaient sous leur arbre habituel, ils avaient deux heures de pause avant de reprendre les cours.

« - Alors pour ce soir, si vous veniez vous préparer chez moi ?  
\- Je sais pas trop, nii-sama n'aime pas trop que je ne mange pas avec lui…  
\- Oh aller Rukia, c'est juste une fois  
\- Je sais pas…  
\- Toi, tu viens Ichi ?

\- Ren… J'ai pas vu Grimm ce matin et je le verrais sûrement que demain matin, j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec lui… Mais si Rukia veut rester avec son frère pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à l'appart ?  
\- Pour être espionné par ton amant pendant nos révisions ?  
\- Oh, aller râle pas, en plus on n'a pas de devoirs donc on pourra se faire une partie de call of ou de fifa  
\- Sérieux ?!  
\- Mais oui aller te bile pas pour Grimm, il t'a jamais bouffé  
\- Bon… T'es sûr Rukia, tu nous rejoins là-bas ?  
\- Oui, oui, vous inquiétez pas pour moi »

De son côté, notre professeur de langues était en train de déjeuner avec Ichimaru, Hallibel et Ulquiorra. Les quatre professeurs discutaient tranquillement à une table du self, les étudiants étaient habitués à la présence de leurs professeurs qui y mangeaient régulièrement, alors ils n'y prêtaient pas attention. Grimmjow parcourra un court instant la salle des yeux histoire de voir si son rouquin préféré était dans les parages, mais non, pas de tête rousse en vue, il retourna à la conversation présente sur les cours de Gin qui s'amuser à raconter ses anecdotes de lancer de craies. En particulier sur sa cible favorite qui n'était autre que le meilleur ami de son amant, Grimmjow eut un sourire moqueur, voilà qu'il avait une autre façon de tourmenter Renji, ça allait être amusant.

Les trois étudiants de leur côté, continuaient de parler de tout et de rien, bien que les partiels revenaient régulièrement sur le tapis au grand damne d'Ichigo.

« - Vraiment Renji, tu devrais commencer à réviser pour les partiels de juin  
\- Oh Rukia on a même pas encore eu les résultats des premiers partiels  
\- Justement, tu vas sûrement avoir des rattrapages donc prépare toi pour les prochains, histoire de pas trop en avoir.  
\- T'es vraiment pessimiste, ça se trouve, je vais avoir plus de validation que toi.  
\- Rêve pas non plus  
\- Ça vous dirais de changer de sujet  
\- Bah qu'est-ce que t'as Ichi  
\- Grimm m'en parle tout le temps alors si vous vous y mettez, je vais péter une durite  
\- Arg… Dur mon pote, je compatis…  
\- Rappelle-toi que tu y auras aussi droit ce soir toi aussi.  
\- Oh non… Sérieux ?  
\- Oh que oui, d'ailleurs, on ferait bien d'y aller, on a cours de langues et je n'ai absolument pas envie d'être à nouveau en retard.  
\- T'as raison Ichi, allé Renji bouge-toi !  
\- J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Les trois jeunes adultes partirent tranquillement vers l'amphithéâtre, aujourd'hui, ils avaient le temps.  
Arrivés dans l'amphi, les trois amis s'installèrent au fond et sortir leurs ordinateurs. En attendant leur terrible professeur, ils continuèrent de discuter, la salle fut très vite remplie du brouhaha des étudiants, enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée du diabolique professeur aux cheveux bleus, la pièce devient silencieuse, personne ne voulait s'attirer les foudres de l'homme.

« - Bien, je vois que tout le monde est présent, aujourd'hui vous allez traduire un texte, chacun aura un texte différent qui sera soit en anglais, soit en français, soit en italien. »

Il donna un paquet de feuilles à chaque début de ranger et retourna à son bureau. Une fois que tout le monde eu une feuille, il eut un sourire sadique et ne put s'empêcher de regarder son amant.

« - Bien sûr, ce travail sera noté »

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la pièce et chacun râla, en particulier Renji qui regarda Ichigo, qui lui-même avait très envie de se taper la tête contre la table en maudissant Grimmjow.

« - Sans blague Ichi, dit moi que tu as un texte en anglais  
\- Non, j'ai un texte en français.  
\- Tu pourrais pas m'aider un peu, je suis une quiche en anglais…  
\- Désoler Ren, je vais avoir du taf avec le français…  
\- Je déteste Grimmjow… »

Ichigo eut un petit rire, mais c'était sans compter son amant qui reprit la parole.

« - Bien sûr, j'attends que ce soit un travail individuel, je ne veux pas entendre un mot sinon, c'est 0. »

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une douche froide à tous les étudiants et on n'entendit plus un mot.

« - Bien, vous avez 3h30, ensuite vous déposerez vos copies sur mon bureau chacun votre tour. »

Et avec un sourire sadique, il se rassit à son bureau afin de commencer à corriger les copies des étudiants du matin. Cet exercice leur servira pour leurs prochains partiels, même s'il se doutait que son amant et son meilleur ami devait le haïr à l'instant, cette pensée suffit à le mettre de bonne humeur.

Pendant les 3h30 qui suivirent, Renji dû se cogner environ une centaine de fois la tête contre la table, maugréer et soupirer tout le long, récoltant au passage des coups de coude de la part de Rukia, qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir se concentrer sans les pitreries incessantes de son voisin. Quant à Ichigo, il galérer totalement sur son texte, le français était une langue vraiment compliquée et plus il avançait, plus il doutait du résultat. Quand l'heure sonna, il n'avait même pas fini sa traduction.

« - Le temps est écoulé. Posez vos stylos et amenez-moi, vos copies en commencent par le premier rang »

Dans le calme, chaque étudiant amena sa copie, une fois fait, ils attendirent que leur professeur daigne les congédier tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne leur donne pas de travail à faire.

« - Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est à sa place, veuillez noter que pour demain, je veux que chacun fasse une recherche sur le texte qu'il a eu à traduire. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, tout le monde râla.

« - Si vous tenez un tant soit peu à pouvoir profiter de votre soirée, je vous conseille de ne pas râler, sinon il se pourrait que je trouve d'autre choses à vous faire faire. »

Grimmjow avait son habituel sourire sadique alors qu'il observait ses étudiants plus dépités que jamais. Il finit tout de même par les laisser partir. Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires pour partir, il vit son compagnon venir vers lui, ce qui était plutôt rare quand il était à la fac.

« - Je voulais juste te prévenir que Renji rentrait avec nous… Enfin si ça te dérange pas… »

Grimmjow eut un sourire amusé, son amant l'amusé toujours autant avec ses questions.

« - Non, allez-y, je vous rejoins »

Ichigo lui fit un petit sourire et parti en direction du parking avec Renji pour attendre Grimmjow.  
Arrivé à l'appartement, Grimmjow se fit son énième café de la journée et s'installa à son bureau afin de continuer la correction des copies, ça allait lui prendre des jours avant d'avoir fini, il espérait seulement que les cornichons qui lui servaient d'étudiants auront réussi à traduire un tant soit peu leurs textes sinon ils allaient leur en faire bouffer pendant des semaines.

De leur côté, les garçons mangèrent un morceau, discutant de la soirée à venir.

« - Tu crois que les élèves de la fac de médecine seront là aussi ?  
\- Ce serait étonnant de leur part de ne pas être présent, mais Ren, pas de vague cette fois.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais comment voulais-tu que je sache que cette nana était déjà en couple, c'était pas marqué sur son front !  
\- Mouais, mais te connaissant même si tu l'avais su ça t'aurais pas arrêté  
\- Eh ! Te fous pas de moi !  
\- Moi ? Je n'oserais jamais voyons. »

Renji essaya de donner un coup derrière la tête du roux, mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de ce dernier qui l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante tout en riant.

« - C'est ça rigole bien poil de carotte, mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, je suis pas le seul à mettre déjà bastonné en soirée  
\- Oui, mais moi, je l'assume contrairement à toi  
\- Tch…  
\- Aller, allons faire nos exercices avant que notre diabolique professeur décide de nous en rajouter.  
\- Il f'rait pas ça ?!  
\- Oh que si, juste pour te voir te décomposer devant… »

Renji avait perdu toutes ses couleurs au son de la voix du dit professeur, il se retourna et trouva Grimmjow, un sourire de prédateur sur le visage.

« - Eh bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Si vous ne vous y mettez pas maintenant vous serez en retard à votre soirée »

Toujours avec son sourire plaqué au visage, le bleuté retourna à son bureau, très content de lui. De son côté Renji n'avait pas encore repris des couleurs, il regarda Ichigo qui se foutait royalement de sa gueule.

« - Oh ça va toi ! J'ai encore du mal à m'y habituer.  
\- Il faudra bien un jour.  
\- Oui, bah, laisse-moi encore une centaine d'années »

Le roux se moqua encore un peu de son ami avant de sortir son ordinateur portable et commença ses recherches sur le texte qu'il avait tenté de traduire un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il jeta un regard à son amant qui était penché sur ses copies, les sourcils légèrement froncés, signe de sa concentration.

Il espérant réellement ne pas être présent quand le bleuté lira et corrigera sa traduction parce qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était même pas le minimum de ce qu'il attendait d'un élève moyen, alors de la part de son compagnon imaginez bien qu'il attend beaucoup plus, au plus grand désespoir d'Ichigo. Parfois, il se demander pourquoi il avait craqué sur un professeur, parce que ce n'étaient pas que des avantages.

Avec un soupir, il commença ses recherches, il fallait qu'il fasse une biographie de l'auteur, un résumé de l'œuvre d'où venait le texte et bien sûr maintes autres choses toutes aussi plaisantes.

De son côté, Renji aussi désespérait, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'il venait chez le couple, il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ses recherches, de peur de retrouver son diabolique professeur derrière lui prêt à le bouffer pour le peu de travail qu'il avait réalisé, il devait vraiment demander à Ichigo de l'aider en anglais, sinon il allait droit dans le mur et Grimmjow sera sûrement celui qui l'y enverrait.

Voyant l'air désespéré de son ami, Ichigo le prit en pitié et vint à sa rescousse, l'aidant à trouver les sources et lui traduisant les passages qu'il ne comprenait pas, Renji avait d'abord jeté un regard rapide à Grimmjow, mais ce dernier ne leur prêtait nullement attention, et quand il demanda à Ichigo pourquoi il le laissait l'aider, le rouquin ne peut que rire encore une fois.

« - T'as vraiment décidé de te foutre de moi aujourd'hui !  
\- Désolé Ren, mais pourquoi veux-tu que Grimm dise quelque chose ?  
\- Bah, je sais pas moi, on doit pas faire ça seul ?  
\- Il ne l'a pas précisé, en plus, je te signale, que comme tout le monde, je fais mes exercices comme je le souhaite et si je veux le faire en groupe, rien ne m'en empêche, et je pense que tu préfères lui rendre au moins un dossier potable plutôt que de galérer pendant trois siècles sur une phrase, non ?  
\- Si si bien sûr, je pensais juste que tu étais plus surveillé que ça à ce niveau-là  
\- Comme tu le dis si bien, il n'est pas mon père, quand on est pas à la fac, il est mon compagnon donc il n'a aucune raison de me reprocher de t'aider et encore moins si ça lui permet de réussir à décoder plus de deux mots  
\- Eh ! Je me débrouille pas si mal non plus »

Ichigo repartit à rire, comme quoi, il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, sûrement les quelques heures de sommeil en plus de ce matin.

Chacun reprit sa tâche avec plus ou moins de facilité, ils en eurent terminé vers 20h, il était temps pour eux de manger et ensuite de se préparer sinon ils allaient être en retard.

Les deux amis étaient sur le point de partir, Renji parti un peu devant lorsque Ichigo parti dire bonsoir à son amant qui était toujours penché sur ses copies. Le rouquin l'enlaça par-derrière, mettant donc son nez dans le cou du plus vieux.

« - Ne travaille pas trop dur  
\- Et toi ne bois pas trop, tu sais que tu tiens pas l'alcool  
\- Même pas vrai »

Grimmjow se retourna et prit possession des lèvres de son amant, ils échangèrent un baiser plein de passion.

« - Je veux pas vous déranger mais Ichi faut qu'on y aille »

L'étudiant se sépara à regret de son compagnon et se redressa. Il rejoignit Renji à la porte quand il entendit son amant parler.

« - Appelle-moi s'il y a un souci Berry »

Cette fois se fut Renji qui se moquait de son ami à l'entente du surnom, Ichigo lui rougissait et jeta un regard assassin au bleuté tout en fermant la porte. Il ne prit même pas la peine de râler après Renji, après tout, c'était de bonne guerre.

 ** _Vendredi 10 janvier 2016 – 4h du matin_**

La fête battait son plein, après avoir retrouvé Rukia au bar, ils avaient bu et dansé jusqu'à 2h puis ils avaient suivi les autres étudiants en boite de nuit. Rukia les avaient laissés vers 3h du matin, ils se retrouvaient donc tous les deux au bar de la boîte en train de boire un verre.

« - Regarde-moi ça Ichi, elle est bonne celle-là  
\- Tu deviens vulgaire quand tu bois trop mon pote… Perso, je m'en contre fou des filles  
\- C'est vrai que toi y a que les mecs bien montés qui te tente

\- Ah ah, non, juste mon homme à moi, qui j'avoue est très bien monté  
\- J'aurais aimé ne jamais savoir ça. »

Renji avala son verre cul-sec comme pour oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se leva de son siège et partit sur la piste de danse en essayant de faire du collé serrer avec quelques demoiselles plus ou moins partante. Le rouquin observait son ami tout en buvant son verre, il commençait à avoir les idées embrumées par l'alcool, mais il s'en fichait, pour une fois, il pouvait bien se prendre une petite cuite. Il se mit à penser à son amant qui devait être au lit à l'heure qu'il était, il aurait bien aimé être avec lui, mais certainement pas pour dormir. Il ricana tout seul et un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres, il y a tellement de chose qu'il aimerait faire avec son amant à l'heure actuelle, bon pas qu'ils ne fassent jamais rien, mais l'alcool a toujours eu tendance à le rendre avide de sexe, encore plus avec son diaboliquement sexy compagnon. Il imaginait tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour réveiller son amour en rentrant, pas que ce dernier lui en veuille enfin peut-être un peu après coup, mais bon, il savait se faire pardonner.

Mais avant de pouvoir continuer à s'imaginait différents scénarios plus bandant les uns que les autres le rouquin fut sorti de ses pensées par une bagarre qui éclata dans la boîte. Pas que ce ne soit pas régulier dans ce genre de soirée, il jeta un œil aux deux gars qui se tapait sur la gueule, sûrement une histoire de fille. Ichigo haussa les épaules et bu son verre, seulement quand une information importante lui monta au cerveau, il retourna son regard vers la bagarre et confirma ce qu'il avait vu précédemment, l'un des gars était Renji. Sans réfléchir Ichigo sauta de son siège et se jeta dans la baston pour aider son pote, il se prit quelques coups au visage et au ventre, mais riposta toujours, l'alcool lui permettant de ne pas trop sentir la douleur. Lorsqu'il se sentit tirer en arrière loin de son adversaire, il se débattit comme un diable, il entendait Renji pas très loin crier contre celui qui le retenait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors avec l'autre gars et les videurs qui les tenaient pour ne pas qu'ils se jettent les uns sur les autres qu'Ichigo décida de se calmer. Ils feraient mieux de se barrer avant de finir chez les flics, le videur qui le tenait le lâcha quand il arrêta de se débattre, il prit Renji par le bras et l'emmena loin de l'autre gars afin d'éviter d'autres bagarres.

« - Lâche-moi Ichi ! Je vais lui bottait le cul à ce connard !  
\- Calme-toi Casanova, pas la peine d'en rajouter, déjà, on va voir si tu n'es pas trop blessé  
\- Hey ! J'suis pas un Cavanavo !  
\- Bien sûr, juste un peu trop bourré »

Renji continua à bougonner pendant qu'Ichigo l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, le rouge n'avait que quelques contusions et l'arcade qui saignait, rien de bien grave, il aura sûrement un bon mal de crâne demain en plus de la gueule de bois.

« - Aller Ren, je te raccompagne chez toi  
\- Et toi Ichi, tu t'es pris quelques coups aussi  
\- T'en fait pas, j'ai l'habitude je te rappel  
\- Mouais, t'insinues quoi là ? Que je suis une fillette ?!  
\- Bien sûr que non, aller Ren fait pas chier et avance »

Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin de l'appartement à Renji, quand son ami était dans cet état, il prenait la mouche pour rien, il se moquerait de lui demain, là, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et se mettre au lit, toute cette agitation l'ayant fatigué et l'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête. Ils avaient mis deux fois plus de temps pour arriver chez le rouge, principalement dû au fait qu'ils ne marchaient définitivement pas droit. Après avoir déposé Renji chez lui, il prit le chemin de son appartement, heureusement que ce n'était pas trop loin, il avait environ vingt minutes de marches.  
Bon, enfin, de compte, cela lui prit presque quarante minutes pour rentrer, en effet, c'était un peu plus long lorsque vous étiez bourré et que vous vous arrêtait dix minutes pour discuter avec un chat, puis avec un lampadaire que vous preniez pour votre amant. M'enfin, il finit par arriver à bon port et rentra dans l'appartement avec la discrétion d'un hippopotame, il se prit les pieds dans le tapis, tapis qui n'existait évidemment pas, s'étalant sur le sol sans aucune grâce, c'était certain qu'il allait avoir encore plus de bleus au réveil. Il finit par réussir à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain et à prendre une douche sans rien se casser, si on omettait sa presque chute en sortant de la douche, l'alcool jouait drôlement sur son équilibre quand même.

Maintenant qu'il avait les idées un peu plus claires, il se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça, il aurait sûrement une belle contusion à la joue et à l'œil droit demain sans oublier les bleus un peu partout sur son corps. Le roux haussa les épaules et entra doucement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amant. Ce dernier était étendu sur le dos, un bras sur les yeux et l'autre sous son oreiller, le drap avait glissé jusqu'à sa taille donnant une vue alléchante au jeune homme encore un alcoolisé. Il était étonnant que Grimmjow n'est pas était réveillé par l'arrivée pas discrète de l'étudiant, mais cela arrangeait Ichigo. Le rouquin eu soudain une idée, il se lécha les lèvres rien qu'à y penser, il alla jusqu'au lit, passa sous le drap et rampât jusqu'à son objectif, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner comme un gosse qui sait qu'il fait une bêtise.

Arrivé jusqu'à la virilité encore endormie de son amant, il commença un doux va et viens faisait légèrement bouger le bleuté, il continua sa caresse, accentuant un peu le geste, il pouvait sentir l'objet de ses attentions durcir entre ses doigts. Lorsque qu'il donna un coup de langue sur la verge semi-dressée en face de lui, il récolta un grognement de la part de Grimmjow. Cela le fit sourire et il prit pleinement en bouche la virilité maintenant bien éveillé et commença à la sucer avec vigueur, ne se soucient plus de ce qu'il se passait en dehors de sous le drap. Sinon il aurait vu que son amant était maintenant belle et bien réveillé, Grimmjow fut d'abord désorienté par un tel réveil surtout vu l'heure avancée de la nuit, mais lorsqu'il vu le postérieur de son amant sorti de sous le drap et qu'il sentait la bouche du dit amant s'activer sur sa virilité, il pouvait dire que le roux devait être bien émécher et pas prêt à dormir ou à le laisser dormir. Le bleuté eu un sourire, il tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et y prit le tube de lubrifiant qui s'y trouvait, non sans grogner de plaisir au traitement infligé à sa verge. Il sentait que son amour était d'humeur joueuse et surtout pressé au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il le sucer et au gémissement qu'il poussait en même temps, envoyant des vibrations qui stimulaient encore plus son plaisir, il lui fallait tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas jouir maintenant. En attendant, il enduit trois de ses doigts de lubrifiant et en pénétra un dans l'intimité du rouquin qui ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise, mais qui reprit bien vite son activité sur le pénis du bleuté.

Grimmjow gémissait doucement tout en préparant son amant, il pénétra un deuxième doigt puis un troisième essayant de détendre la caverne chaude et de la préparer à accueillir ce qu'elle demande le plus. Le professeur sentait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps face à la bouche habile de son chéri, il tira alors le drap, dévoilant le rouquin, il se redressa, obligeant ainsi Ichigo a arrêté son activité, mais il ne bougea pas, au contraire, il se mit à quatre pattes, présentant ses fesses à son amant. Cette action fit sourire Grimmjow, son amant l'étonnera toujours quand il était alcoolisé il n'avait plus aucune gêne. Ne voulant pas faire attendre son amant, le bleuté se présenta devant l'entrée du plus jeune et poussa doucement laissant le temps à son amour de s'habituer, lorsqu'il fut entré jusqu'à la garde, il attendit que le roux se détende, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas du même avis et donna un coup de hanche afin d'indiquer clairement à son compagnon de bouger. Ce que le bleuté ne se fit pas prier à faire, ils firent alors l'amour tendrement et profondément, Grimmjow tapant dans la prostate d'Ichigo lui faisant pousser des gémissements de pur plaisir, le bleuté pris en main la virilité bien éveillée du plus jeune et imprima un mouvement de vas et viens au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Faisant pousser des cris d'extase au roux, il sentit les parois chaudes se resserrer autour de sa virilité déjà mise à rude épreuve. Les deux hommes finirent par jouir ensembles dans un cri de plaisir.  
Ichigo s'effondra sur le lit alors que Grimmjow sortit de l'antre chaude et humide, il se réinstalla sur le dos et senti, son amant rampait et poser sa tête sur son torse.

« - Toi t'as trop bu.  
\- Mmmm »

Grimmjow ferma les yeux, son amant bien calait contre lui, ce petit interlude lui aurait presque fait oublier qu'il devait lui montrer ce qu'il pensait de son niveau en français, mais c'était ni l'heure, ni le lieu. Il poussa un soupire et se rendormi doucement.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite critique pour moi donner votre avis et pourquoi pas vos envies pour la suite!**

 **Des Bisous!**

 **Hashiiko**


End file.
